


The Warmth of Autumn

by tenduwus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Heteronormativity, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Internalized Homophobia, It’s so slow, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Other ITZY Member(s), Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Questioning, Representation, Rich Heir, Slow Burn, wlw
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenduwus/pseuds/tenduwus
Summary: Hyunjin est l’héritier de la plus riche famille de Séoul. En tant que tel, on en attend beaucoup de lui. Mariage, enfant, reprendre l’affaire de son père... Il a été éduqué pour être le parfait homme : fort, viril, travailleur... Mais alors qu’il vient d’avoir 19 ans, Hyunjin n’est plus sûr de rien. Et si tout ce que ses parents lui avaient appris depuis sa naissance était faux, mauvais ? Tourmenté par mille et une questions, et après plusieurs recherches, Hyunjin de se rendre, en secret, dans un centre LGBTQ+. Cette décision, aussi anodine qu’elle soit, changera sa vie.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Warmth of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> bon donc voilà enfin mon bébé ! ça fait un moment que je travaille sur cette fic et j’espère vraiment qu’elle vous plaira. j’ai absolument pas de rythme de publication de prévu, sachant que je commence la fac je préfère y aller au feeling et pas me mettre de pression. en tout cas j’espère sincèrement que mon travail vous plaira, et j’ai hâte de lire vos avis ! bonne lecture ^^

_ Garde la tête haute, ne souris pas trop, montre toi fort, sois fort, ne laisse rien paraître de tes émotions, fais nous honneur, rends nous fier, sois un homme...  _

Telles étaient les paroles qu’on avait sans cesse répétées à Hyunjin. C’était tout ce qu’on lui avait appris. Qu’il devait être un homme. Mais c’est quoi exactement, un homme ? Selon ses parents, un homme doit être fort, robuste, égoïste. Un homme travaille, c’est lui qui subvient aux besoins de la famille. Un homme est le chef de la famille, celui sur qui tout repose. Et c’était ça qu’on atrendait de Hyunjin, c’était ça son avenir. Héritier d’une des plus riches familles de Séoul, ses parents attendaient tout deux qu’il reprenne l’affaire de son père, l’empire qu’il s’était efforcé de construire, brique par brique, durant toute sa vie. Se marier, travailler, devenir à son tour chef de famille, c’était ça, le destin qu’on lui avait tracé. 

***

Hyunjin s’observa dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux n’avaient pas plus poussé, ses cernes n’avaient pas miraculeusement disparu, sa peau était toujours impeccable et il n’avait vraisemblablement pas grandit d’un centimètre. Aucun changement drastique, avoir vingt ans n’avait visiblement rien changé. Il se brossa les dents, nettoya rapidement son visage, camoufla ses cernes sous une discrète couche d’anti-cernes qu’il cachait au fond de sa trousse de toilette, et coiffa soigneusement ses cheveux de jais. Il regarda son reflet une dernière fois, grimaça, et sorti de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon. 

Sa mère, fidèle à elle-même, lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner royal, mêlant cuisine occidentale et coréenne. Tout y était, des œufs aux céréales en passant par le riz et le kimchi. Lorsqu’elle aperçu enfin son fils, Mme Hwang se précipita vers lui pour le couvrir de baisers. 

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, dit-elle d’un ton larmoyant alors qu’elle le serrait fort contre elle. 

\- Merci maman, murmura Hyunjin. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. 

\- Ah oui, désolé, s’excusa Mme Hwang. Je sais que les débordements d’affection et toi...

Hyunjin lui sourit gentiment avant de s’installer à table. Son père n’était pas là, il travaillait, comme d’habitude. Le jeune homme se servit à manger sous le regard attendrit de sa mère. Hyunjin ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère d’être aussi émotive en ce qui le concernait. Comme elle le répétait sans cesse, il était son "petit prince", son "miracle". Non seulement il était fils unique, mais ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir ne serait-ce qu’un enfant. Alors quand la mère de Hyunjin est enfin tombée enceinte, ce fut comme un miracle. Elle a tout de suite su que ce serait ce bébé, l’amour de sa vie. 

\- Ton père rentre du travail vers dix-neuf heures, expliqua Mme Hwang. J’ai prévu une grande réception avec tous nos amis, jusqu’à vingt-deux heures, puis nous couperons le gâteau tous les trois. Qu’en dis tu ? 

Sachant que peu importe ce qu’il dirait, rien ne changera le planning de sa mère, Hyunjin acquiesça en se demanda quels amis elle avait bien pu inviter. Dans tous les cas, elle était aux anges, plus encore que lui-même. Hyunjin finit son assiette et sa mère débarrassa tout elle-même, sans lui laisser l’occasion de l’aider. 

\- N’oublie pas mon chéri, tu as ton cours de piano à onze heures, annonça sa mère en revenant de la cuisine, puis tu as une réunion au bureau de ton père à quinze heures, un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur à dix-sept heures et enfin tu dois évidemment te préparer pour la réception. 

\- Le coiffeur ? répéta Hyunjin, décidant d’ignorer le fait que même le jour de son anniversaire il ne pouvait pas se reposer et se demandant ce que sa mère pouvait trouver à redire à ses cheveux impeccables. 

\- Oui chéri, tu vois bien qu’ils sont trop longs. Allez sois gentil va te préparer, tu as une mine affreuse. 

Hyunjin soupira. Déjà parce que sa mère avait une drôle de définition de "cheveux trop longs", ils atteignaient à peine ses yeux, ensuite parce qu’il s’était déjà préparé avant de descendre. Enfin dans sa chambre, il s’affala sur son lit. Cette journée le fatiguait d’avance. Sa mère avait une fois de plus tout planifié, à la milliseconde près. C’était comme ça depuis sa naissance, ses journées étaient rythmés par les rendez-vous, les cours, les décisions de sa mère. Il décidait rarement de quoi que ce soit par lui même, malgré le fait qu’il soit enfin majeur. 

Hyunjin essaya de ne pas penser à cette stupide réunion. Bien qu’il ne soit pas encore membre de l’entreprise de son père, ce dernier insistait pour que Hyunjin se rende à plusieurs réunions, pour le préparer - d’après lui, ou pour le surveiller - d’après Hyunjin. Il avait assisté à quelques unes de ces réunions déjà, et pour être honnête le jeune homme n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il s’y était dit. Il n’y avait porté aucune attention, et s’était plus qu’ennuyé. Il espérait sincèrement que lorsqu’il travaillerait là bas, il n’aurait rien d’autre à faire que de rester assis, aucune responsabilités, aucun devoir. Évidemment, c’était plus compliqué que prévu, M. Hwang attendait de son fils qu’il dirige à son tour cette entreprise, mais ça ne coûte rien d’espérer. 

*** 

La journée fut interminable. Le cours de piano avait été désastreux, Hyunjin détestait ça de toute manière, la réunion avait été d’un ennui mortel, et ses cheveux étaient encore pires qu’avant. Mais le pire était sûrement de devoir passer trois heures à "papoter" avec les diverses connaissances de ses parents, sans rien pouvoir grignoter ("Voyons Hyunjin chéri, tu dois garder la ligne tu le sais ça."). Heureusement, Hyunjin avait pu rester avec la seule personne qu’il connaissait et avec qui il appréciait parler, son meilleur (et seul) ami, Minghao. 

Hyunjin connaissait Minghao depuis toujours, c’était le fils d’amis de ses parents. Et bien qu’il ait au moins trois ans de plus, les deux garçons s’entendaient comme des frères, ce qui semblait déplaire au père de Hyunjin. D’après lui, Minghao aurait une mauvaise influence sur son fils. Hyunjin se demandait chaque jours où il avait pu trouver une idée pareille, car Minghao était la personne la plus gentille qu’il connaissait. Mais là encore, Hyunjin ne connaissait pas grand monde. 

Lorsque la soirée se termina enfin, le jeune homme ne pu s’empêcher d’être soulagé. Arriva le seul moment qu’il avait réellement attendu : manger son gâteau et ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sa mère avait opté pour un magnifique (et délicieux) gâteau au chocolat. Il reçut aussi de nombreux cadeaux, tous plus chers les uns que les autres, évidemment. Hyunjin passait enfin un bon moment, lui seul avec ses deux parents. 

\- Mon fils, dit son père une fois le repas terminé. Tu es un adulte maintenant. 

Hyunjin hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Une tirade sur les responsabilités qui l’attendaient au sein de la famille, de l’entreprise, bla-bla-bla... 

\- J’attends donc de toi que tu te maries rapidement, afin d’assurer ton héritage, et le mien. 

Hyunjin fronça les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que ses parents attendaient de lui qu’il fonde une famille, mais il n’avait que vingt ans. Il se sentait encore gamin dans sa tête. Il n’avait absolument aucune envie de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais il passait vraiment un bon moment, et il n’avait pas envie qu’une dispute gâche tout, alors il se contenta d’hocher la tête. La journée enfin terminée, Hyunjin monta dans sa chambre, et soupira. 

\- Enfin seul. 

Allongé sur son lit, il fixa le plafond. Les mots de son père résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sans que Hyunjin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le train de ses pensées se mit en marche. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles. Les quelques amis qu’il avait eu au lycée avaient tous eu l’air passionnés par ce sujet, mais lui s’en fichait pas mal. Il trouvait les femmes belles, oui, mais l’idée de sortir avec une femme ne lui procurait absolument rien. Pourtant, il aimerait bien avoir quelqu’un, être en couple... 

Hyunjin secoua la tête. Ce genre de pensées ne ferait que l’embrouiller encore plus. N’empêche, et si il avait un problème ? Il était clairement différent des autres sur ce plan là, il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Hyunjin enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et soupira. Ses amis au lycée avaient tous au moins une fois trouvé une copine, mais pas lui. Il ne regardait même pas les filles. Il se mordit la lèvre, penser à tout ça ne faisait rien d’autre que de l’angoisser. Il était de toute évidence épuisé, et manquait cruellement de sommeil. Oui voilà, il était simplement fatigué, et il n’était en rien différent de ses anciens amis. Rien de différent. Rien du tout. 


End file.
